Teen Titans:When Lightning Strikes Part 2
by RossieHana
Summary: Part two of my first fanfic up here (if its not in chapter from let me know so I may fix it) Hope you like! Rated T for moderate language Sorry its so short I have had alot of studying to do.


A New Home

Walking into their tower was amazing a giant window that gave a beautiful view of the whole city. I large television screen with a game system hooked up to it, and a large kitchen with a surprisingly small fridge. I turned back to look at Robin and the others. Cyborg took a small step forward and spoke. "So how do you like your new home?" "I-I'm living here?" Robin step forward. "Yeah, until Cyborg can make a room for you I'm afraid you'll have to sleep on the couch though." "Oh that's more than fine. It's a lot better than sleeping on a cold damp cave floor." Starfire gave a look of concern my way. "That must have been terrible, simply awful!" "Oh you get used to it after a few years." Robin looked as if he was about to speak, but it seemed as if my comment had silenced him. He looked down to the ground and spoke one last time before silently walking off to his room. "I'll be back later but you need to remember something. If anyone named Slade try's to talk to you get away as fast as possible. Come to me or any of the others if you have to. He's bad news." Cyborg gave me a small pat on the shoulder and pointed out the remote control. Starfire smiled and floated off, Beastboy went into the kitchen, and Raven floated off. I slowly walked over to the couch and sat down. What Robin said about Slade made me nervous, before Robin and everyone else had found me in my cave, Slade had. He had offered me the chance to go with him. To go under as his apprentice, now Robin was telling me he was nothing but trouble, but how? Slade had been so kind, so welcoming.

The voice inside my head became a vision I had often, whenever things weren't going my way, or I had to make a decision. Only I could see it, for it was only a figment of my imagination. There she stood arms crossed, feet planted firmly on the ground. Tall, fearless, hair tied up, and clothes dirty and mangled. She glared at me, as she always did. She thought of me just as I thought of myself. A weakling who nobody wanted or cared about. She spoke voice low and determined, before I even knew what she was talking about I could tell she wanted something her way and was willing to argue until blue in the face to get it. But this argument I was not going to lose, not this time.

"It's obvious you have a choice to make."

"Not really."

"Yes really. It's Slade or the Titans, you know that. Just like you know you should pick Slade."

"But what about what Robin said!"

"Forget about Robin! If they really cared about you, you wouldn't be stuck sleeping on a couch now would you!"

"I was a surprise to them! They didn't know they would find me, and it's not like they always have a spare room ready ya know!"

"Slade would have given you a real home! One without freaks!"

"Take that back about my friends!"

"How can you call them your friends!? You just met them! The only reason you're here is so they can use you! Slade would have treated you with respect!"

"They are just like me! And I don't care what you say if Robin says he's bad news I'm going to believe him!"

"Awww don't make me laugh! Have you gotten a crush on the boy? HA!"

"No! And no offence, but after the way you've treated me like dirt over the past 5 years I'm a lot quicker to trust him than you! You make me sick! I'm tired of being afraid of my own Goddamn self! Now get out of my head and away from my life!"

My inner self reeled back a bit in shock. She shot a look, not in anger, or hatred, but a receiving almost proud look, before fading away and out of my head. "I did it." I whispered to myself. "I have one my first real battle, and there will be many more to come." I lay down on the couch and yawned preparing to fall asleep.

It was a while later, about 10 p.m when a tap on my shoulder woke me up. It was Robin, he was holding a blanket. "Thought you might be a bit cold." "Thanks." I took the blanket and placed it carefully next to me. I was glad it was dark, and Robin couldn't see my face because I could tell I was making a slightly weird, and silly smile. He began to walk out, and I lay back down. The doors opened, and before he left spoke one last time.  
"June?"

"Yeah?"

"It's good to have you apart of the team."

Well here is part two! Oh and too the one guys who reviewed part one: I'll do my best too correct my grammar (NEVER TRUST MY FRIEND TO CHECK YOUR STORIES FOR YOU!) Oh well hope you enjoyed


End file.
